poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Mystery of the Dream Catcher
The Mystery of the Dream Catcher is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Kosh Naranek and CartoonLover. Premise The gang meets a mysterious being called The Dream Catcher who enlists them to help defeat his younger sister, Miss Nightmare. Plot Part One (Nighttime at Precious' doghouse, where Precious is sleeping.) Precious: (Voiceover) 11:30 pm. I was having a good night's sleep. In my dream, there was peace on earth and no one was fighting. It was then that a shining light from the sky woke me up and set me and my friends off on another mystical adventure... (A bright light shines in the sky and wakes Precious up.) Precious: Morning already? (Precious goes outside and sees a handsome young man wearing a rainbow robe with golden cuffs and carrying a large scepter.) Man: Precious is your name, correct? Precious: Yes, but.... Man: How do you know who you are, you may ask. I know all about every living creature who have pure hearts. Who am I, you may ask. I am the Dream Catcher. Precious: Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: Yes. For many epochs, I have created dreams for all pure-hearted creatures large to small. My younger sister, Miss Nightmare, was assigned to give nightmares to those who are evil at heart. However, one fateful day, Miss Nightmare gave one innocent puppy a nightmare he did not deserve and she was punished. Precious: What happened? Dream Catcher: As punishment, she was turned into a dog. This special dog is unlike any other dog breed you have ever seen. Miss Nightmare had eyes as dark as the night, a muscular body, razor sharp claws on her fingers and toes, feet no bigger than a kangaroo's, teeth as sharp as knives, a tail no longer than a python, and hair as spiky as a porcupine's quills. Then, she was banished into the dark depths of the universe. Precious: Why are you telling me this? Dream Catcher: I am telling you this because she has escaped and is running rampant on a specific location on this place that not even I know of. I am also here because I need the help of you and twelve of anyone who is willing to help me. Precious: Oh. Dream Catcher: Gather fourteen others and meet me at the Poundsville Grotto at 1:00 am sharp. Precious: Yes, Mister Dream Catcher. (Later at the poundsville Grotto, Precious, Rusty, Lucy, Cooler, Marcus, Jazzy, Bright Eyes, Elaine, Momo, Sen Sen, Jayden, Vigor, Catgut, and Twitchy are waiting.) Catgut: Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet this guy? Precious: Yes, I'm sure. (The Dream Catcher appears.) Dream Catcher: Ah, I see that you have arrived just in time. Sen Sen: So, you're the Dream Catcher, eh? Dream Catcher: Yes. I am he. As I said before, I need your help. My younger sister, Miss Nightmare, has escaped from her prison and is wreaking havoc on an unknown location. We have to find her. Are you all willing to help? Cooler: Of course we'll help ya. Dream Catcher: Excellent. Now, we have to hurry. Not a moment to lose! (The Dream Catcher starts floating.) Precious: Where are you going? Dream Catcher: If you must find Miss Nightmare, you must follow me first. Come. Cooler: Gotcha. (Meanwhile, a mysterious being wearing a crimson red and black cloak is seen floating above Poundsville.) Being: Stupid brother. Think you can imprison me, the creator of all nightmares? Prepare to think differently! (The being launches a ball of dark energy toward a sleeping man and his cat.) Being: With my nightmares, I can turn an innocent being into my personal slave! (The man and his cat start having nightmares and become hypnotized as the being hovers toward them.) Being: Now, my slaves, find my brother and capture him! Man and Cat: Yes, Master. (The man and his cat leave. Meanwhile, the Dream Catcher is startled by something.) Precious: What's wrong, Mr. Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: I have a feeling that my sister is not far. Quick, follow me! (Precious and her group rush to where the being is.) Dream Catcher: Sister! (The being notices the Dream Catcher and the others.) Being: (Removes her hood, revealing herself as Miss Nightmare) So, dear brother, come to stop me, eh? (Turns to Precious) And who is that, your back-up team? Precious: So, you're Miss Nightmare! Miss Nightmare: Yes. I am she, the infamous Miss Nightmare! Dream Catcher: Sister, we don't have to fight. Surrender now or face the consequences. Miss Nightmare: Me? Surrender? Don't make me laugh! (She summons the hypnotized man and cat from earlier.) Miss Nightmare: I have a few other servants I want to make. (To her two servants) You two! Capture them! Man and Cat: Yes, master. (Miss Nightmare flies away.) Miss Nightmare: Try to stop me if you can! Precious: Mr. Dream Catcher, please don't fight them. (The Dream Catcher waves his scepter and casts good dreams on the man and his cat in order to break the hypnosis.) Cooler: Way to go, Dream Catcher! Man: Whoa. What happened? Miss Nightmare: No! Dream Catcher: Sir, you and your cat get out of here! (The man grabs his cat and flees.) Miss Nightmare's voice: Don't think this is over yet! I'll get new help! Dream Catcher: My sister is more stubborn than I thought. Precious: We've gotta find her! Dream Catcher: We will have to split into two groups. That should give us a better chance of finding my sister. Cooler: Gotcha, Dream Catcher. Dream Catcher: Spread out and find Miss Nightmare! (Meanwhile, Miss Nightmare is seen flying around Poundsville. She then spies a puppy sulking on his bed.) Miss Nightmare: Bingo! (Miss Nightmare, as if transparent, goes through the walls and lands in the living room.) Miss Nightmare: Now, we begin the magic. (Miss Nightmare laughs and approaches the puppy.) Part Two (Meanwhile, Cooler, Jazzy, Twitchy, Elaine, Precious, the Dream Catcher, and Momo are look for Miss Nightmare in the rural area.) Cooler: We could ask for help, but everybody in Poundsville is sleeping. Dream Catcher: She has to be around here somewhere... (Cut to Miss Nightmare, who is reading the puppy's mind.) Miss Nightmare: Oh ho! He's dreaming about being a police dog but he's not doing so well in the academy. (Miss Nightmare grins.) Miss Nightmare: I think I can change that. (Back to Cooler's group...) Precious: Where could she be? Dream Catcher: I'm not sure. Hopefully, she.... (Winced in pain) ARGH! Cooler: What's wrong? Dream Catcher: My sister! She's using her nightmare magic to recruit another victim! Hurry! (Cut to Miss nightmare wakening the puppy.) Miss Nightmare: Hey, little guy. You're top of the class at the academy for police dogs, ain't ya? Puppy: No. Miss Nightmare: Well, you sure could have fooled me. What's your name? Puppy: Isaac. Miss Nightmare: Well, Isaac, you wouldn't want to be top of the class, would you? I could fix it for you. Isaac: You can? Miss Nightmare: Certainly. There's just one teeny-weeny, itsy-bitsy, little catch though. Isaac: What? Miss Nightmare: Your SOUL! (Isaac flinches in fright.) Miss Nightmare: Heh-heh. Had you going didn't I? Here's the real deal: sometime in the future, I'll stop by and ask you to return the favor. And you just do it. No questions. What do you say? Isaac: Sure. Anything. Miss Nightmare: Splendid.... (Miss Nightmare then holds out her foot and it emits a ray of dark energy that makes Isaac powerful.) Miss Nightmare: (Thinking) You'll never find me, brother. (Meanwhile, the two groups of heroes have gathered to go over their strategy.) Precious: Do you think it'll work, Mr. Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: Yes. I know that my sister has a weakness. Now, we must hurry before she recruits more victims. (The Dream Catcher winces in pain again.) Dream Catcher: Just as I thought. Every time my sister's dark energy grows stronger, I feel like I have received excruciating amounts of pain. Cooler: Whoa! That doesn't sound good. We better hurry. (Later....) Dream Catcher: I thought I was on her trail. Precious: Don't worry. We'll find her. Dream Catcher: I hope so. Marcus: You BETTER hope so or I'm going back to the pound. (At Isaac's house, Isaac is showing off his new abilities to Miss Nightmare, who watches the whole thing.) Miss Nightmare: Excellent! Well done, Isaac. Now, come with me. (Miss Nightmare and Isaac leave the house.) Miss Nightmare: Now, there are a few enemies I want you to help me take care of. Trivia This marks the only appearance of the Dream Catcher and Miss Nightmare. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious